Good Time Club
"Welcome to the Good Time Club, sir or madam! Where the lions roar! The show is about to begin!" -Good Time Club Automaton The Good Time Club is where (when allowed) the upper ranked workers can rest and relax. It has lavish interiors and is overall an appealing building. It is a multistory theatre with a long stage for performers to entertain, while the clientele enjoy a drink at one of the multiple bars or a cigar in the smoking room. History On the surface level, the Good Time Club was established as a means of impressing potential investors and upper class citizenry. To a lesser extent, it served to reward employees higher up on the Fink MFG hierarchy for their hard work. The club offered a new theatre show every Monday, charging 10 cents for seniors and 5 cents for juniors. Beneath the surface, the club serves as a base for Fink to control his workhouse and to snub out any unrest. Labor agitators and Vox Populi agents are taken to the club to be interrogated and be eliminated with the utmost prejudice. A large furnace in its bottom floor is used to dispose of propaganda and Vox altered weapons. ''BioShock Infinite ''"Lions walk with lions, DeWitt, not hyenas!" -Jeremiah Fink, telling Booker why he shouldn't help Daisy Fitzroy Booker and Elizabeth must visit the club in order to find the gunsmith Chen Lin after his wife informs them that he has been taken there by the flying squad. As the pair approach the building, the marquee reads "BOOKER DEWITT AUDITION TODAY!" Upon arrival, the duo note that the place is deserted save for the bloody corpse hanging from the clock in the lobby. Booker is instantly greeted by Fink, who comments on how he finds himself in need of a brutish Pinkerton such as Booker for security reasons. Fink has Booker battle against three other candidates who he is considering for the job. First, Booker battles a Fireman, followed by a Crow, and last a Motorized Patriot. Once they are defeated, Fink admits to knowing about Booker's deal with Fitzroy to get Chen Lin. Booker rejects his offer for the job and angers Fink. Booker and Elizabeth then journey backstage and down to the lower cells of the club. They find wanted posters for Fitzroy and Downs, along with a Vox Populi code book in the Disposal area. They come across a few workers locked up or dead in cells. Upon further traveling, Booker finds Chen Lin tortured and murdered in the bottom of cell number 9. Rosalind and Robert Lutece suddenly appear out of nowhere to reveal a tear to a universe where Chen Lin was never murdered. Elizabeth opens the tear to a changed reality where the prison is filled with Vox agents and workers. Passing through the projection room, a running film reveals that while Lin was interrogated, he was suddenly ordered released by someone named Scoffield. As Booker and Elizabeth return to the main theatre, they engage Fink's security force while Fink angriliy questions Sansmark, his Head of Security, about how the duo got there. Elizabeth notices that the final man killed, Scoffield Sansmark, was the body strung up on the clock in the previous reality. They leave the Good Time Club to go find Chen Lin at his gunshop. Behind the Scenes * Scofield Sansmark, The man hanging from the clock in the lobby, bears a sign inscribed, SACKED. This could be a reference to Alex the Great's similar FIRED signs found with his victims/former employees. * The Good Time Club appears to be a revision of Fink Theater, which based on art for the unmade level, uses a similar exterior, ticket booth, and elaborate stage. Category:Columbia Businesses Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Locations